


Behind

by kimkxmmx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkxmmx/pseuds/kimkxmmx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon doesn't want to be behind those closed doors anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a soonhoon fic so bare with my work please T-T

_Why can't you hold me in the street_

_Why cant I kiss you on the dance floor_

 

Jihoon's small frame hides behind the wall that keeps the backstage from being seen as he stare at that boy who was bidding goodbye to their fans, all of those fans stare at the boy with full admiration, he wonders _"what if I was just another fan? what if we were just a normal person?"_ .

 

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why cant we be like that_

_Cause I'm yours_

 

"Yeah, I wish that it could be like that" he whispered to himself. He snapped out of his thoughts as a pair of hands started to wave infront of his face blocking the view he was enjoying moments ago.

 

"Whats wrong with you!?" He shove those hands off glaring at the culprit already choking him to death inside of his mind. "Are you planning to melt Soonyoungie with your stare? I was just worried, who would make our choreography if that ever happens" S.coups answered innocently and Jihoon find it so annoying that he wants to punch his face.

 

"You know, Vernon could write rap lyrics and Jeonghan Hyung can be a good leader, can I kill you right now?" what Jihoon said left a gap on the leader's lips, he gasped cause he didn't know he's so serious about killing him. If killing isn't illegal he knows the younger already buried him alive so deep that he could reach the earth's core.

 

"Hyung-ah, what we gonna eat at dinner, aigoo I'm starving" Soonyoung who came out from no where put his arm around the leader's shoulder, S.coups looks at Jihoon's reaction and he thought, maybe, being buried alive is an understatement.

 

_We keep behind closed doors_

_Everytime I see you, I die a little more_

 

S.coups stumbled with his words, he uttered 'goodbye, lets just meet in the car' as he left the two, tho its barely understandable both male gets what he wants to say. That leaves Jihoon staring at his feet cause Soonyoung is staring at him. "You're pretty" the taller giggles at what he said and Jihoon's face suddenly turned red. Soonyoung finds it so adorable so he cups those cheeks squeezing Jihoon's face nearly getting the smaller's face deformed. Other artists passing by them would thought it was just a friendly gesture, but for both of them it means something more than that.

 

_Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_

_It will never be enough_

 

Jihoon held the taller's hands smiling fondly at him. Lee Jihoon ain't usually like this, he doesn't act like this at all, its just that the male standing infront of him changed him, or rather he pull this personality out of the depths of Jihoon.

 

"Can we go somewhere else? Someone might get suspicious" Soonyoung laughed at what he said tho there's nothing funny about it. Jihoon doesn't know but he fell hard for this idiot, he loves him even tho he looks so weird for getting pity for the chicken Mingyu was about to cook but then he still ate it. He loves how the way the older make funny faces infront of him every time he feels upset. He even thinks he's adorable for naming his hamsters 'hamster A' and 'hamster B' tho normally, he'll think its stupid. He loves how stupidly wonderful his boyfriend was.

 

_Its obvious that you're meant for me_

_Every piece of you it just fits perfectly_

_Every second, every thought I'm in so deep_

_But I'll never show it on my face_

 

He just stared at his boyfriend memorizing every detail of his face before he nod his head, the taller then smiled at him showing those crescents which flutters Jihoon's heart making his heartbeat race. Soonyoung never failed to make Jihoon feel this feeling that will always be foreign to the younger.

 

Soon, Jihoon found himself giggling under his breath as Soonyoung whispers 'i love you' between their kisses inside a dark utility room. He grips at the older's shirt tip toeing to cope with the kiss they're sharing.

 

_And we know it_

_We got a love that is hopeless_

 

Jihoon pulled away from the kiss nuzzling his boyfriend's neck afterwards, staying like that savoring the moment they barely had. "Can we stay like this forever" what Jihoon said gives a sting in Soonyoung's heart.

 

_Why cant you hold me in the street_

_Why cant I kiss you on the dancefloor_

 

Since Jihoon was young, all he wishes for is to be what he is right now. Hold a mic and perform for people who shouts his name. All he knows is that its all what he wants, until this guy with a cheeky smile approached him while he was taking a rest in a practice room where he spent almost all his teenage years and asked 'hey are you a female trainee?'.

 

"Soonyoung-ah"

 

Now, all he knows is Soonyoung is all that he wants, Soonyoung is all that he needs. The dream that used to be his fantasy becomes his painful reality. He wants Soonyoung all for himself, he wants those silly dates. He wants everyone to know he owns Soonyoung, and Soonyoung owns him.

 

_I wish that it could be like that_

 

"Hhmm?"

 

This world becomes a prison for both of them. Their title were like a chain that keeps them from what they want. Jihoon wants to be free, Jihoon wants to break that chain. He wants that spotlight away.

 

"C-can we run away? You know, only the both of us, where no one knows us, where no one will find us"

 

_Why cant we be like that_

 

"Jihoon-ah"

 

Silence reign over them.

 

"I c-cant"

 

All Jihoon knows was he was left alone in that dark room, watching those droplets of tears fall onto the ground.

 

_Cause I'm yours_

 

Maybe for Soonyoung, Jihoon is what keeps him away from his fantasy.


End file.
